1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
For example, in the robot described in JP-A-2012-254525, a battery and other parts required to be replaced are provided in a base and an arm in many cases.
To replace a battery and other parts provided in a robot of the type described above, an entire enclosure that covers a portion where a replaceable part is provided needs to be detached or otherwise manipulated, resulting in consumption of time and labor. Further, an enclosure of a robot cannot be detached in some cases, for example, unless tubing, wiring, and other production facilities provided around the robot are removed, undesirably resulting in a greater amount of consumption of time and labor.